Occurence
by breathoflavender
Summary: sasuhina. 5 ladies, sakura ten ten ino temari and Hinata. raised by Kurenai and trained to brainwash men. so there came 3 heirs. Shikamaru sai and sasuke. gaara's init as well. hehe. what happpens when they confuse feelings and busniess. *evil grin
1. Blossom Street

**HEY! this is something i am trying out. so it is an unsure thing. But i sorta like the plot. so maybe i would continue (:**

**urmm. pls tell me what you think!!**

**note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. **

* * *

The streets of konoha had brightened as the street lamps had flickered on at the struck of 7pm

The streets of konoha had brightened as the street lamps had flickered on at the struck of 7pm. The night stalls had then slowly pulled out, together with the smell of burning pork. The whole street seemed to be more alive than it was in the morning. In one particular stall, in one particular bathroom, in one particular tub, sat 5 beautiful ladies.

"Pass me the towel please." Ino said as she splashed the musty rose water onto her skin and rubbing it clean again. Sakura, which was nearest to the side table, picked one of the neatly stacked towels and handed it to Ino.

"You done already? I heard today is going to be big. With the global meeting, I bet there would be many rich heirs flaunting down our street." Sakura asked, her long pink hair floating in the water. Ino then got off again, discussing with the pink haired about her "strategy" and all. Sakura just laughed her ideas off, replacing them with her own.

"Oh, do stop it. It's annoying." Temari yelled as she gave both of them a knuckle knock in the head.

"Oww!" they both growled in response as they all got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around them. The bathroom was a big room surrounded with paper walls. There was a strong musky scent of wax and everything there was always in it's place. Nothing there was ever unorganized. They picked a stick from a little basket and swiftly twisted their hair into a messy bun using the wooden sticks. They got through the door, still filled with conversation and turned left, into the dressing room. It was a fairly big room too. Filled with mirrors from all angle and 5 wooden dressing table, each placed various objects.

They swiftly got into their respective places as the maids came in and helped them it their kimono. Hinata was over at the far back. The furthest. She looked at her self in the mirror. _Yes, today was going to be a big night where all the rich heirs come. I must entertain them to get the money I owe from Kurenai_, she thought as she took a small towel from the maid by her side. There was a routine after the night bath that the 5 would always follow. It was how to put their make up on.

First, Hinata grabbed a small towel from the tray that her maid was holding and cleaned her face thoroughly. It was damp but was not too wet. It gives her face a natural moist first, then she picked a cream from the right drawer. It was in a pink container and she stuck her fingers in to get a fingerful of it.

Then rubbing her palms together to even the cream, she smeared her palm on her face and smeared it long enough for the cream to sink into her skin and created as a mask to repel bad effects of the other powder make up. She closed the cap of the container and placed it back into the drawer but this time, taking a tray out. There was everything, mascara, lip stick , blusher, eye liner and eye shadow. She picked the eye liner first and traced only at the top of her eye lid, and traced it back again to darken the line. the skin bottom of her eye was still clean.

Then, she picked the dark brown out of the eye shadow and dabbed it on top of the eye liner, followed by the mascara on her eye lashes. She continued with the blusher, but it was not like she really need it. She could blush every 10 second. The maid then pulled the stick from her hair letting it fall onto her back and started to comb the tangled strands while Hinata herself had applied some oil on her hair. It was of midnight blue that was easily mistaken as black at night when there was little light. Her skin was of glistening ivory, but not unhealthily pale. Just pallid.

Finishing the combing, the maid tidied her hair and secured it in a messy bun still, but in an artistic way. Her bangs were straight and stopped abruptly at her eye lashes with two long stands by each of her side. Then she stood up and went to the middle of the 5 mirror behind her. She raised her hand forming a straight line from her right hand to the left. The maid then, pulled the towel apart and let that fall to the ground while the maid dressed Hinata like a doll into navy blue and brown kimono. Then tying the big ribbon at the back, it was finally complete. When she declared satisfied, she thanked the maid as they went out.

" How are my girls feeling?" A voice so familiar to them sounded from the direction of the door. A woman with red eyes and her body wrapped in strips of clothes came in.

"Kurenai, we are just fine. We can't wait to get started." Ino was the first to react. Ino had a rather high pitched voice. Hinata smiled from where she stood. Yes, she was excited indeed.

"We are just about ready. Do we have a time limit this time?" Temari reported in her rougher and commanding voice. It held authority. Kurenai looked at her girls starting from the closest. Temari, then Ino, then Sakura then ten ten and finally Hinata. Yes, they looked ready.

"There isn't. But you are going to pretend there is." She said as she led the 5 out of the dressing room and into the living room. The entire second floor was like a house, while the first floor was where the shop was. They took a seat at the sofa.

"Anyone knows why?" Kurenai continued as she poured tea for them. The steam rose up and dissolved with the air. It seemed almost calming.

"It's a luring technique. Make them want more. And we must maintain our pride and dignity." Ten ten answered, confident. The others sipped their tea carefully, trying hard not to destroy their lipstick.

"Yes, " Kurenai assured as she stole a glimpse at the clock on the wall. It read 7.45.

"Now go. And make me proud out there. You are the finest girls I picked out. Not don't you lose my face out there, and remember, there will be many other fine ladies out there. Don't compete, unless it is for the best. Yet, don make it obvious you are fighting for the costumer. Remember. Pride and dignity. " she finished and send them off, down the steps and out of the door.

Over at a mansion, was 3 heirs. Rich and handsome , I may add.

"How about we make a trip down the blossom street? I heard there are a lot of things there." Sai said as he buttoned his coat when he stood up.

"That's too troublesome. I'd rather stay here and slack till our fathers come back." He said as he continue to lay on the leather couch, body slanting, almost falling off.

Sasuke chuckled. "Shikamaru will be shikamaru." He said as he sipped his wine again.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you are sick of those steak and gigantic oysters, let's get some real food this time." Sai said, in an attempt to lift their mood. Sasuke looked at sai, he was really starting to consider his suggestion. Yes, the plain old steak was getting him bored. Shikamaru groaned. He hated when sai made him decision waver. The food thing was really getting to him. Sighing, he stood up on his feet and slipped off the black coat. That was his vote as Sai smirked.

They copied him and slid the coat of and folded the long white sleeve underneath to half of their arm. I was sure going to get hot out there. Sai quickly ordered the car and shuffled them in before anyone gave it a second thought. And not long after, they had stopped at the start of the street. They stepped out of the black limo and took in the smell of good chicken soaked in the sauce. Shikamaru almost wanted to thank sai for this.

* * *

**there there. how was it. i am dying to no. okay, don take that too literally. hmm. **

**thanks for reading**

**:D**


	2. Tricks Up The Sleeves

**hey ya'll. (if there is anyone out there that reads :p )**

**i know this update is slowww... soweeeee plwease forgive mie innocent eyes**

**oh god, i'm suppose to be doing chemistry right now. shhh. don tell on me**

**READ THIS: there are some traditions that i made up myself . like eg, the no woman customer thing. that's all made up. and some others**

**note: i do not own naruto or i already would have made sasuke go straight home, konoha.**

**here we goooo**

* * *

Sasuke chuckled. "Shikamaru will be shikamaru." He said as he sipped his wine again.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you are sick of those steak and gigantic oysters, let's get some real food this time." Sai said, in an attempt to lift their mood. Sasuke looked at sai, he was really starting to consider his suggestion. Yes, the plain old steak was getting him bored. Shikamaru groaned. He hated when sai made him decision waver. The food thing was really getting to him. Sighing, he stood up on his feet and slipped off the black coat. That was his vote as Sai smirked. They copied him and slid the coat of and folded the long white sleeve underneath to half of their arm. I was sure going to get hot out there. Sai quickly ordered the car and shuffled them in before anyone gave it a second thought. And not long after, they had stopped at the start of the street. They stepped out of the black limo and took in the smell of good chicken soaked in the sauce. Shikamaru almost wanted to thank sai for this. They walked further down, devouring themselves in meat that was soak thoroughly in sauces that satisfied their taste bud.

"You ever tried sake?" Sai ask as they went further into the night crowd.

"No." Sasuke said as his eyes wander around, quite fascinated by what he saw. Though he was never going to admit it. The atmosphere was so light, to Sasuke. It was never like this in his family after his mother died. Now, his father only knew about business. They cheer of children as they ate malt candy and the smiles of the elders watching their own grandchild running in joy. It was all so strange for him. Yet, so warm at the same time.

They wasn't really aiming on anywhere to go. They just went as their instinct told them. Walked with feets that held it's own direction. Far over, Ino caught sight.

"There." Ino said, her voice stuffed in confidence as if a predator spotting a prey. The others turn their direction towards Ino's gesture. Tenten examined them. Designer's shirt. Pant, Rolex watches and shoes that reflected one's face off it. They were definitely heir material.

"Woman, 4, 7, 12, 3, 2 o clock." Temari said, identifying the other "predators" around. Sakura giggled.

"They are no match for us. Look at how they flaunt their eyes on them. No mystery, no pride. Those are harmless to us." She said as she examined their body language that was way out of place. She wondered if they even went to the geisha school. The geisha academy was at the end of blossom street. And the blossom street altogether was 12km. It wasn't accidently there. It was purposely placed there. Though many did not know, But the girls had early. It was to test how much the girls was willing to sacrifice. How long could they perservere and also, to train their leg strength and walk. In geisha world, almost everything was teached. Archery, to music to dance. Leg strength was very important, tiny and fragile their legs may look but that was only a disguise to the impressive strength underneath. They even have to bundle their legs in cloth to stop them from growing muscles that look un womanly.

" Ino, go." Temari said. Ino nodded, happy that she was picked. She was a step on when temari said again . "Get the guy with short raven hair(sai). He seem more into your type." And Ino nodded, eyes not lifting off the 3 and went over. The 3 stood in a manner, that was shikamaru, far left then Sasuke, middle and finally sai, at the right. Ino veered to the right. She was ready to go. A little bump, almost a brush of the shoulders, a polite sorry, a second of eyes to meet and a turn away.

She walked in a manner, her breast and butt sticking out, yet, not in a forcefull way. They legs was moving fast, yet, did not look like she was taking steps, instead like she was floating. She got closer now, The other girls from other teahouses saw her and knew what she was going to do. They had to admit defeat, with a face like ino, it gave them a shudder. Those looks were not something normal people could attain. Jealous and defeated, they walked away. Ino showed no reaction. Yet. She had to put her mind in the game.

She got so close now. So close. She got another step closer, now, she brush her shoulders yet with a little force that was counted a bump. Sai looked over to her. Their eyes met, Ino made sure her glue was in place and literally stapled his eyes to hers. Sai could not manage to look away, his heart skipping a beat. And Ino muttered a soft, a very soft sorry that only he could hear. It made sai think it was only meant for him.

Ino broke the eye contact and got on with her pace. She was done. Sai would be sticking in her ass the whole day. That was what she planned. But she did not see, front, there was a bicycle racing down. Sai was still looking at Ino, Ino was still looking at her shoulder as if leaving a trail for him. And the bicycle hit. A smack on Ino's shoulders. The right shoulder and she was forced to sai 's side. She was falling. But sai caught her quick enough and stabled her on her feet. Ino could hear sakura giggle. Ino got to her feet. She knew exactly what to do in these cases. She looked into sai's eyes. Almost looking through. Filled with sincere gratefulness. Shikamaru and Sasuke was just watching by the side.

"I'm..i'm sorry. Did I hurt you in any way?" Ino asked, her eyes digging into his. His handsome feature stood out. It was so perfectly carved. Sai stared at her, for awhile too, registering her face. It seem too much of a waste to not remember it. Sai thought quite long of what to answer. He almost said his heart. But that sounded too cocky. So he sticked with no. Ino bowed to him, in a gesture of gratefulness, which at the same time, gave sai a little, a very very very very little peek. He almost nose-bled. Ino turned her back, walking back to the teahouse. Kurenai would be elated.

Temari hushed the girls back to the teahouse before the guys, to do the preparations.

"We're going for tea." Sai said and already took his steps towards the teahouse that Ino was entering without listening to what the other two had to say. He just knew he had to go. He had to meet the girl again. He forgotten to even ask her name. Shikamaru smirked and laughed at how the power of beauty could affect one. Wooohh, it was powerful. Sasuke groaned. He hadn't had enough of the malt candy, though again, he would never had admitted. They entered the small wooden teahouse named " mu" in other words, meant wood. They entered to find it to be crowded. Kurenai's okaiya was always crowded. But it had to be, when the top 5 geishas in the whole of Japan was raised here. They manage to get a private room at the very end of the teahouse.

"They are in that room." Ten ten said pointing to the one Sasuke entered to Kurenai. Kurenai seemed pleased. She smiled and told them to wait upstairs while she personally attended to them first. She said they will be called for shortly. The ladies went up, back to the dressing room to touch up the make up. They even changed Kimono due to the smell of the smoke outside.

Kurenai adjusted her kimono herself before opening the door. She stepped in to the guys and did a quick observation. Fact sprinted through her mind as she thought of what approach should she tell her girls to use, which girl she should choose and what they had to wear.

"May I help you sir?" she asked as she kneeled by the side. She merely lifted her eye to take a small glimpse at their expression. Only one was wearing the most frantic look. Kurenai smiled to herself. That must be him.

"Excuse me, but has a girl customer with long blonde hair and an orange kimono entered this shop?" Sai asked anxiously. Kurenai paused for a while, another trick to make him more impatient. Sai only fidgeted more in his seat. Kurenai was driving him crazy.

"Well, sir, you must be new here. The customer of every tea house in blossom street only allow male customers in. It is a tradition from long ago- ." Kurenai went on saying but got cut off.

"I saw her enter. I was sure it was this shop." He said afraid this woman with red eyes would go on about History. There was nothing else in his mind except for this girl. The picture flashed again. Sasuke frowned alittle. Sai was always careful with things. He was never so…impatient. That girl is powerful.

"Well, then that must be one of my girls." Kurenai said. She looked up in the ceiling for a moment as if she was thinking of any girl that has blond hair, then she faked a "I see".

"That could be Mitashi. She's one of our maids here. Shall I call her in?" She asked faking as if she did not know who he was referring to. Sai's face lit up.

"Yes, please call her in." Kurenai then excused herself and went out of the room. She asked for Mitashi and went in together with Mitashi knowing that the guy was going to have to be impatient again. This misunderstanding was going to be perfect. The moment Mitashi entered the room, she heard the guy bark again. But, still in a polite way. A polite bark?

"No, not this one mam. Another one. Can you think of another one that has long blonde hair? Her eyes are a light blue in the light, slightly greener in the dark." Shikamaru looked at Sai.

'He is really nuts' Shikamaru thought as he shook his head.

"Well…." Kurenai thought again, this time, sai was really pissing in his pants. Kurenai was mean… (ahahahaha)

"Right, I think I know who you are talking about. She is one of the 5 most popular geisha in this place. But she is busy now, serving another customer. I'm sorry, but if it is fine, I can send in someone else." Kurenai said as she was kneeling. Now that was really really mean to sai. He was already shitting in his pants.

"I don't care. I want her here. I can pay more than that customer can. Name any price." Kurenai turned her head. She really taught Ino good.

"I'll see what I can do. Please hold sir." And she left with Mitashi. Outside, she dismissed Mitashi to continue her chores, while she herself went back upstairs.

She sat the girls down on the wooden seat and poured tea. She kept smiling.

" He wants you. Badly" Kurenai said, and she looked at Ino. Ino smirked wider.

"I already know that." She smiled cheekily as Sakura gave her a small nudge playing with her.

"Well, the next time I come up, you will go down. Remember, there will be a time limit. 30 minutes. And you excuse yourself. Hinata and Temari should go down as well. Now remember, these people are rich people. They have never entered Blossom street. They don't know anything about geishas. They don't even know that no woman customers are allowed in teahouses for god's sake. So please, look smart. They have money stuffed everywhere on his body, I can almost smell IT. Make it good. And remember. Pride and Dignity." Kurenai then stood up and went down.

"I'm sorry, but the other respected customer has offered a lot for Yamanaka. I cannot remove her." She said as she kneeled at her position again.

" How much, I can pay 10 times the amount." Sai said as his eyes opened wider.

"But sir, that will have to be 100 000 ryo sir. We really do have a few more geishas, though I cannot promise you that they could be better than Yamanaka." Kurenai said.

"Then, that's set. 100 000 ryo it is." Sai said. Sasuke and Shikamaru. They finally know the phrase "the devil of a woman's charm" ( is there such a phrease??) It was not that that amount was a lot. At least not to them. But… It was the first time they saw Sai like this. Spending without considering anything. Kurenai of course smiled at victory.

"Since your generousity, I will see to it. Please wait as I send them in. Shall I send 2 of my other girls in for the other 2 gentleman?" She asked, and she got up and straightened her Kimono. It was a purple smothered in blue cranes. Her hair was pulled together using a stick that dangled small little metal craned

at the top. Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances for a moment. It couldn't hurt could it?

"Yes, please thank you. I'm not sharing." Sai answered before the two could come with a decision.

"So it's settled. I'll call them in. I will pick the finest for you gentlemen." And with that, she bowed another time before disappearing behind the door.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Shikamaru asked once that lady went away. Shikamaru looked at Sai with the " are you okay?" look. Sai shrug it off. He stared at the door hard, sweat trickling down his neck. He knew he was insane. But it was not something he had control over. It seem to act on it's own. He knew he must be nuts. But he doesn't mind at the moment.

Kurenai's approaching thud on the stairs made the 3 girls that are ready to go down all excited. The other two checked their kimonos and make up over and over again. Went through strategy again and again.

"About time you came up." Sakura said in excitement. She helped the 3 up on their feet. Then the maids help them to their shoes.

"Listen, you 3 can go down now. This is not your first time in this situation. Go down and prove yourself you are a geisha in my okiya. I want this girls. Be careful the back, don't step on the kimonos." And she hushed them down the steps.

"Oh, Mr. Yatashi is here for company. Room 7. Do me good. It's rarely he comes here." Kurenai said before she went down with the 3, Ino in the lead. Temari and Sakura grinned at each other. Time to hook their own fish and they checked each other before going down.

Ino went in her lithe steps again to the door. Sai almost fell over the table for bending so forward. Taking one more breath, Ino slipped the paper door open. Sai straighten his back.

'That's her. That's her.' He thought as he unconsciously straighten his back. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more.

"Now, please do not offend these gentlemen.' With that, Kurenai bowed again and dismissed herself. Ino got to Sai's side and fakely smiled shyly to the ground. Temari went over to Shikamaru and Hinata sat herself with Sasuke. The maid then came in with a tray with 3 set of tea ceremony tools. She laid them properly, a set on each table and went out.

**so how's that? please review. thankieee :D**

**The next chappie wont be up soon. cause like i said. i have tonss of homework to be completed.**

**:(**

**BYEEE :D**


	3. The Meeting

**Hey guyssss...**

**Note: i don not own naruto. go it?**

**soooo. like i said.. all the "facts" about this geisha things can be fake. So pls don don think it is real.**

**i wanted to say thanks to:**

**HeartBrokenHinata : thanks for both the comment. pls continue to read (((((:**

**being-myself : well, i only put 3 guys cause i already have problems handling 3 couples. i find it hard to talk about all 3. if there was 5, this story will definelty suck. bUT i will try. may be a narusaku? any suggestions?**

**Danimals21: okay, here's the update. Thanks a million of reading. it feels nice to have someone reading your work :D**

**ilikelickingwindows: hey. nice name :) thanks for the compliment**

**here it go guyss...**

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I carefully picked the ceramic pot and raised it higher than really need to let the sleeve slip down alittle, revealing my wrist. As carefully as I can manage, I tilted it at minimum angle for the water to fall calmly into the tea cups. He took a peek at my wrist but turned away a few seconds later. This method was defineltly not his type. When I finished filling the two gold cups, I replaced the pot as carefully as I did and pulled my fingers back, only this time, I did another little trick to brush my fingers against his. "accidently" again and then slide back onto my own lap.. His skin was soft and cold.

The room was air conditioned so that must have caused the temperature. But he flinched at my touch. It made me panic just a little bit. How could he be so cold (not literally). I could hear Ino and Sai talking as if they've known each other all afternoon. Why do I have to get him? i've never had a customer quite like him and is so very sure that Kurenai had never taught her what to do with this type of guys.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." I went with my instinct. I then met his gaze for a moment. His eyes was scary. It was black. Coal black. Like a deep well. All you see is black and nothing. Like thick black liquid.

"Are you a prostitute?" He asked. I flushed immediately. I am not a prostitute. I wanted to be angry at his insult but I was laughing cause I haven't heard someone for so long that does not know the difference between a geisha and a prostitude. He was really a weird guy. He looked at my giggling and wrinkled his nose for a while. I guess he did not like to be unsure of something, since he should have been one of those genius guy that is always brains. And he sure don't like to be mocked. So I stopped my laugh. With huge effort.

"N-no sir," I smiled, "A prostitude sells away her body and her dignity to please men with sexual activity. However, a geisha only entertain costumer, like dances and playing some instrument. He seem to be deep in thought again, like he was figuring a hard problem. Then his face soothed out, back to his blank expression. And perhaps a small smirk.

"Then dance for me." He said, and his smirk widened showing his glistering white teeth. He was one weird costumer. But I sort of enjoyed it. For some reason. I looked at the other 2 that seem to be starting to end their conversation to eat the snacks.

"Sure. It's my pleasure." I picked my self up and bowed alittle to him and staggered to the other two, whispering his requests to them. The seem to smile at it, obviously content. Ino's costumer leaned so close to try to hear our whispers that he almost fell over. And I almost laughed. But I thought it was rude, so I held it back.

We gathered briefly to signal which dance. And we went behind the paper screen in the room. Temari debated a moment and she decided to go with the broken willow dance. Saying she wanted to display the skills of our dancing to make them tell the difference between a geisha and a whore. Apparently, she must have had the same problem. We called the maids in and ordered them to bring the fans.(the hand fans)

For the dances, they have specially made fans that comes in all sizes. Kurenai always made us practice with the biggest and also the heaviest. The maids brought in the red ones that was the length of a fully stretched arm. The handles at the bottom was the most uncomfortable. Kurenai was really making our lives hard. We each got two and got into the positions. Since it was my costumer that requested the dance, I was the lead. The maids got in instrument to play. It started with the smallest one that sounded like a violin. Except it was much more filled with sorrow, a pull on the string made a crying sound, like a wail of an old man. I never really looked at anything else and put my mind in the game.

The soft trudge of sound filled the room, produced by the tiny little instrument and I stepped to it. I pointed my toe straight and let the tip of it dab on the floor, without any weight resting on it. And the music advance to a slow constant pace and I use the fan and swung it according to the steps. I knew the steps like it was printed on me since I was born. I remembered the days where I practiced it so hard to get it to perfect.

We were under very strict training from Kurenai and one mistake meant a lot to us. Once that piece of music plays, my body can now only react to it. The twirl and swirl as I twisted myself in the air. Where everything felt like it was made to suit me, not the other way round, I stretched my arm to the right, raising it higher slowly to reveal more flesh as the sleeve fell, yet quickly retrieve my hands back when it fell halfway to my elbow, my fingers buzzed with the soft melody and the chimes rang every instinct of my body.

It really reminded me the past where we were all children practicing our moves, the footwork had to be perfect. It never has to be looked like there was any weight or strength in it. Which was hard to get it right because your body has weight and we stand on our own two feet. How the hell are we suppose to look like we weigh nothing less than a feather? It was even harder when we had to move our hands like they were "wire", as Kurenai put it.

Our hands had to be strained in every moment, even just holding out a hand needed to be perfected. Anyone can stretch out their hand. But it is only a good dancer that can do it well. Our hands were strained at all time, like cringing the muscle underneath to make our movement look more structure, but our bones had to bend so swiftly to make it look like silk. That was definelty not easy. But years of practice did it. Even up to today, Kurenai was still teaching us. Every Thursday evening.

The music then got angrier and my twirls got harder as I pushed the floor away to "fall" into another spot and trudge myself away from the other spot to land on Temari for her to catch my arms and my right leg went up, but the thick layers of the kimono prevented any peeping. Ino slide herself to me, her arm sliding down my waist, Then I dropped back to the ground kneeling sideway. It was silence for a moment before they started to clap for us. Temari and Ino joined me in my kneeling position and we bowed together.

We smiled politely and got back to our seats. Placing the fans by my left lap, I kneeled carefully and poured more tea into his teacup.

Then for the rest of the night it seemed like a blur. Like a big blur. I could only see myself answering his question. His questions was rather more peculiar in a way. It was something like How long I had learn the dances, at what age was I sold here. Who was my teacher. How was she like. What I like to do. Why did I like to do it. At what time would I usually be able to do it. Who were my family members. What they were doing before I was sold. Why I was sold. And the question was never ending. It was like a long thread leading one question to another. He sometimes would pause to look at me for a very long time, studying.

Then he would say "tea". Then I would obey and pour more for him. Unlike the other "couples" in the room. Our interaction was more like a light and formal one. But comfortable in a way. To have someone to want to know more about you. It's been years since the last, which was my sisters in the okiya, and Kurenai herself. It felt relieving. For a whole time, I've forrgotten that I was a geisha. I let my movement flow as if he was a friend of mine and I could forget my position now. I was just Hinata. Plain old Hinata. Not Kurenai's student. Not the top few geishas in japan, I was Hinata. The girl who likes to draw.

I even forgotten the time limit, it was only Ino that had remembered and came over to whisper to us. We all got up and announced our nned for dismissal. They got up too, clearly happy that they had come. And we led them to the main door. Ino's customer feeded the bill and we walked them back to the start of the blossom street. The guy with the pineapple hair took out his phone to call for a car.

We never talked much here, I am referring to me and the weird guy I am with and Temari's. Ino and sai was talking as if they just met, I was wondering how she did that. We walked in a slow pace watching the night stalls call it a day and packing their things. We stop at the start where the banner held " welcome to blossom stret" the painter forgot about the other "e" and hung it up. The car came, halting right infront of them and the chauffeur came out to open the door. Shikamaru and Sai got in after a whole lot of sweet talking and Temari and Ino was already walking back. Leaving me and him.

"It was a pleasure to spent my night with you sir. Please be on your way." I said and I bowed again.

"Right." He said and looked at me with the same puzzled eye. The black looked brown now. He got in but the door still open as he continue to study me.

"Have a safe trip sir." I said again.

He nodded and was about to slam the door when he stopped halfway.

"And it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He said, before the door slammed and the car drove off. I felt washed over. I could only stand there waiting.

"Come on Honey, let's head home" Ino called from her distance. I regained myself and skipped my way to her. The night went on in a well manner. As we strutted our way home singing. Seems like I was not the only one in a good mood.

**thanks for reading :D**

**PLEASE read and review. thankie :D**

**-M**


	4. just a note

okay...

for the readers that have read chapter 4 and 5 and 6. just so you know, i have deleted it. cause i wanna redo them.

they are sucky so i decided to redo.

yupp.

so erase whatever you've read....

okay.

that's all i wanna say

:D

New chapter 4 should be up soon. i said should.

no promises.


End file.
